Vignettes
by Soaha
Summary: A series of short stories, mainly revolving around Yamamoto and Gokudera pairings. 8059. Chapters rated individually.
1. Would you like to Dance?

Well, I was thinking about starting a series of shorts that revolve around KHR, mainly 8059. I get these thoughts alot. I'll have to start writing them down when I'm in class. XD I _should_ be writing my other KHR fic, but I'm at a loss as to where to take it at the moment. ^^ Maybe these vignettes will give me some inspiration. Hopefully. Warning: Some of these may be **really** short. Anyway, here's your series of sketches.

Disclaimer: To quote a friend, "I'm a college student on financial aid." And really, if I owned the series, would I be writing _fanfiction_ about it?

Chapter rating: K+

---

**Would you like to Dance?**

It was times like these that Yamamoto loved the most. Those times few and far between when he actually got to see the innermost self of his silver haired lover. When he got to see the loving and beautiful soul that resided inside that tough biting exterior. He would bet anything that no one else knew that Gokudera loved to dance. It was always where there was no chance of anyone seeing him that he indulged in this small pleasure.

And for Yamamoto, he stayed as quite as possible, so as not to let the slender Italian know that someone was watching him sway to a beat only he could hear.

There was nothing more mesmerizing to the baseball fanatic. So he watched. Leaning against the doorframe of their shared bedroom, he gazed at the light colored being as he stepped, ducked, and spun, almost as if he were fighting an invisible enemy.

Yamamoto started when Gokudera came to a standstill, and vivid green eyes locked onto gold. Yamamoto braced himself, positive that he was going to be chewed out. Instead, Gokudera gave one of his rare smiles and stretched out a pale hand.

An invitation.

A tender look spread over Yamamoto's face as he stepped forward into the softy lit room.

The two of them moved together, locked in one anothers arms. Dancing to a song that was audible only to them.

---

Yay first chapter. Anyway, I'll be posting these every once in a while as I get ideas. If anyone wants to give me a word or an idea for a short, I'll see what I can do with it. ^^


	2. Yep Thats a weed alright

I just realized, when I posted the first chapter, it was 4 years ago to the day that I had reposted my fics after my first account got deleted. It's been about that long for me to start writing again in general. x.x I r b teh phail.

Chapter rating: T

---

**Yep... That's a weed alright.**

It was Christmas. A time of snowball fights, spending time with family and friends, fruit cakes that no one ate, warm Christmas cookies, and the old time-honored tradition of mistletoe.

Lots and lots of mistletoe.

Gokudera blinked as he passed under yet _another_ sprig of the festive plant. They seemed to be absolutely everywhere in the base. Every doorway, spaced every 30 feet or so in the hallways, hell, there was even one taped in the fridge of all places. He knew that Tsuna had given Sasagawa and the stupid woman leave to decorate for the holidays, but he doubted that anyone would have predicted the length the two would go.

Indeed, there were random fake presents piled at the corners, mini trees with tiny lights on the table tops, green and red garland gracing the walls, and. Those. Weeds.

Gokudera distantly registered Yamamoto standing in the corridor, staring blankly up at one of the thrice damned plants, the usual stupid smile plastered on his stupid face. At least someone was enjoying this...

The Italian made to walk past the Japanese man when he seemed to break out of his stupor. Green eyes widened in surprise as he was spun around and drawn into a tight embrace.

"Y-yamamoto!! What the hell?!?!"

The taller male just smiled and gestured toward the ceiling with his head. "Mistletoe."

Gokudera twitched. "I can see that, but what the fu--aahhmmmph!!" he yelped as he was dipped by the idiot who placed his mouth softly over the silver-haired one's.

Gokudera melted into the kiss, supported by nothing more than Yamamoto's warm arms. When they two were decidedly short of breath, Yamamoto straightened them both up and set Gokudera back on his feet. He beamed proudly as he looked down at the Italian still standing dazedly in his arms, eyes glazed over and cheeks pleasantly flushed.

"Still hate mistletoe?"

"Kiss me like that again, and I might just reconsider..."

Yamamoto grinned and swooped down to grant the request.

Eventually, the two stumbled down the hall to one of the many wonderfully empty rooms in the base. The door closed with a quiet click followed by the scrape of a lock.

But that's a story for another time.

---

Happy holidays. ^^

8 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!! :D

Feedback?


	3. You're Gonna Go Far Kid

Ok, so I was listening to the Offspring when I got the idea for this. ^^ Damn that's a good song....

Chapter Rating: T for language

---

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid**

Gokudera was just cleaning out the crap that had accumulated in the past weeks he had not been home when he saw it. _It_ was a picture set in an antiqued frame. All the guardians had one, Tsuna had made sure of that. The picture itself showed the Guardians and the Vongola Decimo standing victorious after the Ring Battle with the Varia. Their clothes were soaked (Yamamoto), nearly shredded (Gokudera), immaculate (Hibari), scuffed (Chrome), worn clean through (Ryohei), and charred (Lambo and Tsuna).

Despite that, the faces of the Vongola Family showed nothing by pride. They didn't look like kids playing a game, they looked like true mafia members.

Gokudera allowed a small smile come to his face as he remembered the battles. One in particular caused a fierce grin to overtake his pale features.

He remembered everything he felt when he watched _that_ battle.

_Show me how to lie__  
You're getting better all the time__  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach_

_Gokudera's heart was in his throat. On the screen before him was the baseball idiot. Water from the floor flowed over his katana as it was flung needle sharp towards the Varia swordsman._

_Another clever word  
__Sets off an unsuspecting herd__  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

_A swift dodge to the side was all that saved Yamamoto's arm from being severed by the shark. The baseball lover jumped back to give himself a little more room to move. Squalo took the initiative and leaped forward, his signature war cry splitting the air._

_Now dance fucker dance  
Man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_Yamamoto smiled. He knew how to play this game now. He had been practicing._

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

_Yamamoto raced to meet Squalo in the air. He swung his sword back to get more force behind it before whipping it at the Varia member. Squalo raised his own sword to block.... nothing._

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_At the last second, Yamamoto had switched his sword from his left hand to his right. Flipping the katana around faster than many of the watchers' eyes could track, Yamamoto reversed the position of his weapon before giving Squalo a lightening fast slash to his chest._

_Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me_

_Squalo fell back into the water. Several seconds passed by before he emerged, leaping from the concealing pool. The spectators' eyes widened as they saw that the Varia swordsman was completely unwounded._

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_After a short explanation, they found out that at the last possible second, Yamamoto had turned his sword so that the back of the blade was the one to face Squalo. The silver-haired teen felt a vein in his forehead twitch. _Figures.

_And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!_

_The older male charged forward towards the Japanese teen. Acting fast, Yamamoto drew up a flood of water to block the attack. Surprisingly to everyone, Squalo did the same, eliminating any and all visibility the two combatants might have had._

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_Yamamoto fell back when Squalo slashed his shoulder. Gokudera had to lock his throat to force the scream back. _That baseball-idiot **better** survive this!!

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_Though he wouldn't admit it, Squalo's scorn for his sword style made him annoyed. _Very _annoyed. He watched the swordsman as he flew towards him, but he was having a hard time moving his muscles... _Move body, MOVE!!

_So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you_

_Gokudera couldn't help the name that slipped past his lips as he saw his friend plummet down through the broken floor, into the lower basement level._

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Yamamoto gathered his strength and dashed through the shockwaves of air and water flying at him from Squalo's sword. Gaining speed, he ran straight up a portion of collapsed floor, putting himself back on level ground with Squalo._

_When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_The Japanese teens eyes were golden slits as he began to attack Squalo in earnest. He had to end this. _Now.

_Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Using his newly created ninth form: utsushi ame-Duplicate Rain, Yamamoto struck the winning blow against the Varia Rain Guardian._

_Gokudera allowed the breath to expel from his lungs in relief. He hadn't even realized that he had been holding it. That baseball moron was going to pay for scaring him like that.... _

_When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

Gokudera shook his head at the fond memory. While it had terrified him at the time, looking back now, he was proud of how strong his baseball nut was, even at such a young age.

A light chuckle broke him from his musings. He half turned to focus peridot irises on the figure standing in his doorway.

Yamamoto met his gaze, amber eyes showing his amusement. "Thinking about something good?"

The silver-haired male smiled gently. "Nothing much. Just you."

The man grinned as he crossed the short distance between them to drop a feather light kiss on the others lips. Reaching down, he lifted the kneeling Italian gently to his feet. "Come on. We have a meeting to get to."

His eyes caught sight of the picture his lover had been looking at. "Hey! I remember that!"

Gokudera nodded as he stepped away from the taller. "I was thinking about your fight with Squalo."

Yamamoto grinned. "That was fun, but all I can remember is thinking how hot you looked in that outfit..." His grin turned suggestive as he fixed his eyes back on the slender man.

Gokudera quirked an eyebrow. "Uh huh... Yea right. We've got a meeting, remember?"

The 24 year old pouted. "But I wanna stay heeeeeeere!!" He whined, throwing a puppy eyed look at his love that was completely ruined by the lust in his eyes.

The Italian shook his head. "No." he stated firmly.

Yamamoto dropped the cute look and advanced slowly toward the shorter of the two. "Oh Hayato..." he purred seductively.

Crystalline green orbs widened. Making a split second decision, he lunged for the open door, dodging the attempted embrace in the process.

Laughing like the children they no longer were, the two rocketed down the corridor toward the meeting room, one right on the heels of the other.

---

Yea, I can so see them being kids at heart. XD Geez... These things keep getting longer and longer, huh? :D

Feedback?


	4. I Hate That Thing

Whee~! Heres another one!! :D

Chapter Rating: umm... T? I dunno. Impliedness to the EXTREME!!!

---

**I Hate that Thing**

If someone had asked Yamamoto that he would one day hate something with his entire being, he would have nearly laughed himself into a coma.

Boy was he wrong...

Indeed, it _was_ possible to hate something that much. Especially when it was touching. His. Gokudera.

That _thing_ was being held in Gokudera's beautiful, slender hands.

That _thing_ was being caressed by lips, tongue, and teeth.

That _thing_ was causing _his_ Hayato to have such an expression on his face...

Boderline erotic, only made worse by the dark flush crossing his pale features, the lightweight summer clothes, and his silver hair tied up in that cute ponytail that Yamamoto adored.

_I hate that thing._

Yamamoto glared harder, totally missing the confused look directed at him from pale green irises.

Following his lover's gaze, Gokudera made the connection between his baseball nut-turned-swordsman's utter and complete irritation, and the object he held in his hands.

Giving a light laugh with an accompanied playful roll of malachite eyes, Gokudera continued enjoying his treat.

_I hate you, popsicle stick....._

---

Yep. All that over a popsicle. ^^ A short one to balance out the longer ones I've been writing recently.

I can has prompts plz? :D


	5. Tis The Season

In honor of Christmas.

Enjoy~!

Chapter Rating: T

---

**Tis the Season**

Yamamoto had this all planned out.

First: He would find Gokudera somewhere in this snow drenched town.

Second: He would confess his undying love and devotion to his beautiful Italian on bended knee as the snow fell gently around them.

Third: Gokudera would fall in love with him and they would be together forever.

Takeshi smiled. It was perfect!!

8059

Yamamoto inched up to the corner. Peering around the edge of the building, his eyes locked on the back of a certain silverette.

Target acquired.

Humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme, _such an awesome movie!!_, in his head, the baseball player began to creep after his mark with all the skills of a ninja.

Gokudera turned off from the street he was taking onto one of the mainstream roads going through the center of Namimori.

Giving a mighty leap over a couple of rubbish bins, Takeshi kept on him.

8059

He trailed the Italian closely, _but not too close, don't want to get caught,_ as he moved from store to store in the festively decorated square, not going in, but just window shopping. When he moved into a more populated section of walkway, Yamamoto had to rush to keep up.

Somewhere behind him, there were multiple soft thumps, accompanied by yelling.

Was someone in a fight? Oh well, couldn't be too important.

_Follow that sexy Italian!!_

8059

Casting his gaze around rapidly, the baseball fanatic searched for that telltale silver streak. Now where in- THERE!!

Somehow, the slender figure had managed to make it to the other side of the street without Yamamoto noticing. _Maybe he's a ninja, too! What an interesting guy!_

Moving quickly, so as not to lose him, the Japanese teen dashed to where he had last seen the younger boy.

A loud screech made me jump slightly in surprise, but he shrugged it off and kept on his way. As he turned the corner, he could dimly hear voices raised in anger. _Wow. Some people are really not having a good day, hahaha!_

8059

Up a ways ahead, he managed to make out his target turning off onto a side street. Yamamoto smirked. He knew that that particular road was narrow, didn't leave much space to escape, and one whole wall was trees! He could easily sneak up on the slender beauty without being caught!!

Running forward as fast as he could, the brunette leapt into the shrubs, the Christmas lights adorning them tinkling quietly, and began to close the gap between himself and the pianist.

The final inning!! Gokudera would be his!!

8059

Jumping out of the dense foliage concealing him, _that's strange, ahaha, it's winter!,_ Yamamoto swept his soon-to-be lover into a warm embrace!

...Or he would have, had said to-be lover actually been there.

_Ha? Where did Gokudera goo--woah!!_

Yamamoto groaned and rubbed his head lightly. It seems as if he managed to knock it pretty good on the brick wall when someone had grabbed his jacket and slammed his back against the chilled surface.

Opening amber eyes, he was met with vivid green. "Ah! Gokudera! There you are!"

Gokudera felt a vein in his forehead twitch. "What. The. Hell. Yakkubaka?" He grit out.

"Ahaha? What do you mean?"

Scoffing, Gokudera released his tight grip on the baseball nuts coat. "You've been following me all damn day."

Takeshi's eyes widened. He knew?!?!?

Viridian orbs rolled. "Of course I knew. You have a habit of saying your thoughts aloud, idiot. Not to mention the fact that, while tailing me, you've managed to tip three garbage cans, made twelve people lose the crap they bought, pissed off five more, single handedly caused a car crash,and that goddamned humming was driving me up the wall!"

"Ahahahaha!! I thought I was being pretty stealthy!!"

Twitch. "Stealthy?? You call _that_ stealthy???"

"Umm... Yes?"

Gokudera irritably blew silver hair out of his face. "Moron."

Then he did something Yamamoto had never in a million years thought he would do. He grabbed the Japanese teen's face in both hands, pulled him down, and kissed him.

On the lips.

Yamamoto froze.

Smiling and giving a light chuckle, Gokudera released the soft contact.

"Merry Christmas, Baseball-Nut."

Pure white flakes began to decend from the sky to fall gently around the new couple.

---

I apologize for making Yamamoto as smart as a box of hammers. ^^

I love him, really I do, but while I was writing this, all I could picture was both of them being:

80: _Gokudera! 8D Yay~! 3_

59: _...Wtf? -twitch-_

And if you couldn't guess, the italics were Yama's thoughts.

Happy Holidays!! :D

Feedback?


	6. Perfect

Apparently, watching X-Men Origins gives me ideas. I don't even want to know how I got this out of that.... Stupid brain.

Chapter Rating: M (Sorry, still no lemon, but implications abound)

---

**Perfect**

Yamamoto couldn't help but think that Gokudera was perfect. Not in the sense of what most people would think of as perfect, but he thought that the silverette was perfect for him.

The way his hands were bigger than Hayato's was perfect. Though it drove the Italian crazy (in both the good and bad way), Yamamoto loved that he could cradle Gokudera's head in one large palm when drawing him into a kiss.

The way Hayato was just that much shorter than himself. The baseball lover enjoyed nothing more than to envelop his prickly Italian in a warm embrace and rest his chin comfortably on top of soft, silver hair.

The sounds he made. Takeshi loved to hear the symphony of noises his lover made as he was exploring his body for the hundredth time. Moans as he mouthed over his chest. Sighs as he found that oh so delicious spot behind his ear. Pants as he drove the silverette crazy with teasing. The halting gasps as he penetrated him. Screams as they dragged each other to completion. All the way to the soft breaths at the end of it all while they lay tangled together comfortably as they drifted off.

His coloring. The fact that he had green eyes and silver hair, completely different from the rest of their Japanese classmates, was interesting enough by itself, but Takeshi loved it even more because it was one of those things that set his lover apart from the rest. That, and it made him easier to pick out in a crowd, so he never lost track of his bright Italian.

His hands. Yamamoto never thought he would have a hand fetish, but after seeing those long, slender appendages gracing the keyboard of Namimori High's school piano, he thinks he could easily develop one.

The way they just fit together was perfect. It was almost as if when Kami-sama was designing Gokudera, he made him so that his small frame would fit just so with Yamamoto's larger one.

The way he fought. He moved with a grace that no one could emulate. The explosives flew from his fingers with pin point precision, while the area was alight with the red glow from his skull canon. Yamamoto couldn't tell you the number of times he had almost brained himself because he was watching Gokudera.

How he would blush from the slightest touch. Yamamoto knew that his lover hadn't been introduced to friendly physical contact much at all until he came to Japan. It was always a treat for Takeshi to be able to make Hayato turn that lovely shade of red just from winding his arms around his waist and cradling him to his broad chest.

The way he was so small and slender was perfect. Even though at times Takeshi wished that his tiny lover would eat more, he couldn't deny that he loved the feeling of being able to easily sweep him clean off his feet and hold that small form safe and close in his arms.

Most of all, he loved the way Hayato loved him. It wasn't obvious to most, because of Gokudera's personality that closely resembled the explosives he wielded, but it was plain as day to Takeshi. He originally wouldn't have thought it of the bomber, but Hayato was incredibly shy. Sure, he covered it up well with his displays of temper, but the sword user could see behind all that. He saw into the person that Gokudera didn't like people to see. When they were alone, the shields went down and the loving, considerate, vulnerable person that Hayato truly was came out.

Yamamoto knew that these were merely a small fraction of the things he loved about his Hayato. They had been together for almost three years, and in that time Takeshi had gotten the chance to amass quite a long list of the things he loved about the pale Italian.

He also knew that he would find more and more perfect things to love as the years went on. Yamamoto smiled. He couldn't wait.

---

I might do this one again from Gokudera's perspective. Depends on how much feedback I get from this chapter.

And I just realized that I've been doing these from Yama's POV more than Gokudera's... I'll have to write the next few about him to make up for it.


	7. Scars

Got this idea from a bit of a fic I was reading on Lj. Yamamoto and his scars.

_"He looks down and examines his stomach that is wrapped with bandages; a frown soon takes shape across his mouth. He always frowns at his new wounds, yet after they heal and create a scar he would laugh and say how he needed to come up with another cool story for locker rooms."_

- First 8059 fic by Nish_18

Anyway, this isn't really based off that story, but the concept is. Kinda. Not really. Whatever. ^^

Chapter Rating: T

---

**Scars**

Yamamoto hated looking at all the scars that have appeared on his body in the time he has been working for the Vongola. Ten years of diligent service, and he bears the marks of it all in a staccato pattern of puncture marks and long raised lines.

Gokudera loved looking at Yamamoto's scars. To him, they are badges of the trials his lover had faced, and come out victorious.

He loved to trace the proof of a dozen and more lines that told the story of his loves life. Some were innocent. This tiny, old scar was from a stray baseball as a child. Another slightly longer scar was from a fall from his bike. Most however, were not from times of childlike play in the years before the owner of them was taken into the harsh world of the mafia.

A small indentation about the size of a dime was from a bullet would taken to spare the life of a friend. Farther down, was a set of four parallel scratches, a momento from their time in the future. Long jagged slashes from countless sword battles. Scattered all around, were the evidence of the struggle a single person had faced.

Hayato loved each and every single one of them.

~8059~

Gokudera laid next to his lover in the dark of their shared room as he gently trailed the tips of his fingers down the length of one particularly twisted knot of scar tissue decorating Yamamoto's abdomen. His head pillowed softly on the taller mans shoulder, Hayato was enjoying a quiet moment that they so rarely got these days.

Yamamoto stirred slightly and wrapped an arm around his loves waist in his sleep. The green eyed male had to smile slightly at this unconscious movement. It bears to mention how comfortable the two of them have gotten in the last ten years. That they could freely touch each other and when one of them reached out in the dead of night, they knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that they would always be met with warm skin.

Gokudera started ever so slightly when his hand was caught in a firm grip. He had thought the larger man to be deeply asleep. He looked up to see a dark look reflected in amber eyes. However, he knew that it wasn't intended for him the instant that Yamamoto's gaze shifted down his body to the mark the smaller had been caressing so tenderly.

Resting the captured hand gently on the bed beside them, the swordsman raised himself and moved to get off the bed. In a flash, Gokudera saw the thoughts rolling through the mind that he knew almost as well as his own. He lunged and threw his thin arms around the tan torso and held on with everything he had.

"No..." the hoarse whisper echoed faintly in the quiet. "Please... Takeshi, don't be ashamed of them."

Yamamoto's voice was laced with self-disgust. "They're ugly."

The slender Italian shook his head. "No... You just can't hear what they're saying."

The Japanese male turned slightly in his lover's embrace. "Oh? And what do they say?" He quirked an eyebrow, thin lines of self-loathing still remaining on his face.

Hayato pulled himself up Takeshi's body to cup his face gently between two slender hands bleached white in the faint moonlight pouring from the window.

Green eyes found and held amber with all seriousness reflected in their depths.

"They say 'I am here. And I buried the bastard that did this to me.'"

Takeshi smiled gently at the heartfelt words. Still smiling, he lent down to claim Hayato into a grateful kiss.

Maybe scars weren't so bad after all.

---

I'm not dead, yet~! 8D I just haven't had the will to write. But, quite literally, I've got about half a dozen not at all baked ideas and partially written fics. I'll get around to completing them someday. :)


	8. Rofflemao

In case you haven't noticed, or have been living under a rock, my writing is _very_ heavily influenced by music. :3 Anyway, Had an idea to write a set of 10 short fics to the music put on random from my project playlist account.

I tried to keep the fics within the time constraints of the song, i.e. I stopped writing when the song stopped playing.

It didn't work. :D

Today is my birthday, so here's a present for all of you.

---

**Rofflemao?**

**1. Into the West - Annie Lennox**

They had done it. Finally, Byakuran was defeated. After so many months of planning, training, bleeding... It had all finally come to pass. The balance of the timestreams was in sync once more. Everything was as it should be. Best of all, they could finally go home. All of them. As for Yamamoto and Gokudera? Let's just say that they had come full circle. The two in question sat together on the small hill just outside the base, just watching the sunset on the horizon. This was their last day in the future. In the morning, they would return to their past, their present, to walk through towards their future, together. The future that they would make. A pale moon rose, but a new hope began.

**2. Trigger Happy - Weird Al**

Ok, this night had started weird, and only got weirder. It was one of the few nights that the guardians' had that they actually got to act like the teenagers they were. Gokudera surmised that it all had started when Ryohei had gotten it into his head to have an action movie marathon. This, combined with the copious amounts of alcohol that someone had brought, would probably explain why the Lawn-head and the Baseball Idiot were now dancing on the tables screaming such things like: "Do you feel lucky, punk?" and "I'm going to blow you away" to the air. The green eyed teen just shrugged and took another sip of his drink, content in his buzzed state to watch the two trigger happy morons prove their own idiocy.

**3. It's My Life - Bon Jovi**

Their breath was coming increasingly short. Their footsteps echoed loudly off the concrete walls surrounding them on either sides. Bullets flew through the air all around them. A red glow lit the area, taking out many of those behind them in a hail of fire. Now, to get out of this, they would have to make their own break. A headlong rush into a building and up the stairs. Metal coated in shining blue wiped out those close behind them. A voice, "It's now or never!!" A door flung open, and a plunge from a rooftop, defiant battle cries flowing in their wake. It's their life now, and they will live it to the fullest.

**4. What is This Feeling? - Wicked**

He couldn't believe it. He was rooming with _this_ guy?? They were complete opposites!! Gokudera could feel it, with all of his being, that he would loathe this person more than he ever believed possible before the trip was finished. Apparently though, he wasn't the only one who felt this way. Although his roommate didn't share the Italian's sentiments, the classmates with them did. But they felt it about _Gokudera._ They were so sympathetic to their dearest 'Yamamoto-kun'. They were convinced that Gokudera was going to be naught but a hindrance to the baseball star. However Yamamoto denied everything they said about Gokudera, they wouldn't listen. Gokudera growled and pushed those thoughts from his mind. A bright smile flashed next to him, accompanied with a cheerful laugh. Oh yea... Loathing was a really good thing right now...

**5. Comptine d'un autre été: l'après midi - Yann Tiersen**

Hearing the haunting melody floating out of one of the many rooms littered with the Vongola mansion, Yamamoto knew in an instant that Gokudera was remembering. He always felt that his love was telling the story of his life whenever he played this particular piece. The sweet beginning told of his childhood, the only innocence he had ever had before harsh reality ripped it away. Learning the keys with his mother to guide him. The next, faster pace told of his flight from everything he had known, being cast into the streets of Palermo to make his own way in the world. A mere child. These chords continued to follow his beaten path through life to end in Japan. Then it slowed... Almost like he was finally finding his nitch in life. As the melody turned back towards those sweet tones from the beginning, Takeshi liked the believe that in those, Hayato was telling of how they had met, and forged a bond that would never be broken. As the beautiful music came to a close, the tall Japanese man stepped into the room to wrap his lover in a warm embrace. After all that strife, he was finally in a place where he could be loved. The body that pressed gently into his own was proof enough of that.

**6. Ready to Roll - Jet Black Stare**

Now _this_ was living. Yamamoto had never really saw the thrill of being in a fast car. That was before Gokudera. Now, they were flying down the roads, leaving a couple of skid marks to mark their passage. The fact that they were currently being fired at was a minor detail. A laugh of pure exhilaration left his lungs and the purring roar of the engine filled the air. Gokudera spared a glance towards him, the look on his face obviously telling Yamamoto that the other man thought he was utterly and completely cracked. Honestly? Yamamoto kinda enjoyed thinking the same. A smile split his face as they sped on.

**7. Misery Business - Paramore**

That. Bitch. Was. DEAD. She came in, all cutesy and 'innocent'. ANYONE could see that she was a whore in disguise!! Anyone apparently, _except_ the moron she was trying to hook her gold-digging claws into. But that wasn't any moron... No... This was _his_ moron... It was starting to become obvious what she wanted and her prey was becoming increasingly nervous. But, every time he tried to slide away from her, she only moved in closer, wrapping her fake tanned arms tightly around his. It was when her bitch hand with its oh so perfect french manicure slid up his shirt, that something in him snapped. Surprisingly enough, he didn't storm across the room, as so many would have expected of him. More like he slunk with a feline grace towards the pair. Satisfaction lit inside him when he saw those expressive amber orbs fix on him instantly. Reaching them, he ignored the slut clinging like a limpet to the captive appendage. A single pale hand hooked around the taller man's neck, bringing his head down gently. Yamamoto's chest echoed with a groan as his mouth was caught by his lover in a deep kiss and all but devoured. After several seconds of one hell of a brain-frying smacker, Gokudera released him with a light lick to his lower lip. He gently straightened Yamamoto's collar, before walking meaningfully towards the exit doors. He spared a subtle look over a shoulder to see his lover practically running after him, but the icing on the cake was the look of appalled shock on that hookers face. That made this whole stuffy party thing so worth it. Then again, having his sexy lover pin him to the side of the building barely out of the door before proceeding to eradicate his sense of reasoning didn't hurt either.

**8. Yakety Sax - Boots Randolph**

Ya know those infamous chase scenes that are always popping up in the mafia? The ones riddled with danger, flying bullets, and acts of much badassery by the Famiglia members? Yeah... This wasn't one of them. Tsuna, the tenth boss of the powerful Vongola family, was watching a spectacle worthy of the song running circles around in his mind. Before him were his two most trusted Guardians. His Right and Left hands. Also known as Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Why were they acting in such a way as to put comical music into their boss's head? I guess you'll never find out. (a/n. Ohohohoho~! :D)

**9. Europa - Globus (*1)**

Gokudera sighed for the thousandth time that night. Teaching the Baseball Idiot English hadn't been nearly as difficult as teaching him the history of Europe. Why, WHY couldn't he just get the facts straight in his head? Was it really so hard? I mean, come on! They had been at this for the last four days. At this rate, there was no way in hell that Yamamoto was going to be ready for his university entrance exams... The silverette heaved yet another sigh before getting back to his futile attempts to educate his lover. The date of the exams loomed up on them, drawing ever closer. It was the day before the dreaded tests that Gokudera finally conceded defeat. He turned regretful eyes to trusting amber. Takeshi just smiled, and placed a lingering kiss on his forehead, telling him that it was alright, everything would be fine. Hayato frowned sadly, but let him go. Yamamoto started singing a soft tune quietly as he gathered his study materials and prepared to head back to his own apartment for the night. Gokudera's jaw dropped when he caught some of the lyrics. Takeshi grinned at his flabbergast look before sending him a jaunty wink as he closed the door. Despite his irritation, Gokudera had to grin. Maybe the Baseball Idiot wasn't so thick, after all. He just needed the right inspiration to learn.

**10. Look Through My Eyes - Phil Collins**

It took a while, but eventually, Yamamoto understood. He finally got that when Gokudera said, "Get away!!" he really meant "Stay with me..." When he called him "moron" and "baseball-idiot", he meant the harsh words only as a poor attempt to keep himself separate, when in truth all he wanted was friendship. Yamamoto understood that Gokudera hadn't grown up loved in any sense of the word. He was untrusting of people in general, and the embodiment of 'once kicked, twice shy'. Long he had suspected, but he had never had solid proof until now. Now, when Gokudera took the two bullets that would have killed him had they hit. Now when he's seen the purely relieved smile on the silverette's face when he saw Takeshi well and whole, uncaring of his own pain. Now, when he can't banish that open face, beautiful despite the small trickle of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. Now, when he waits with baited breath for news on his friend. Now, when he holds the slender hand of the only person he's ever truly loved. Now, as he gives a watery smile to the just woken man. Now, as he takes him ever so gently into his arms. All he really ever needed to do was look through his eyes.

---

It's over and done with. Just noticed that there's a funny one almost every other fic. :P Totally unintentional. Feedback?

1. In case you were wondering about this song and how it doesn't exactly fit, I had the idea because that's what I did to learn the major events of Europe. I listened to Globus. :3 Like Billy Joel and 'We didn't Start the Fire' telling about world events, this one is for Europe. And because it's an awesome song. And because I love Globus. Oh, just roll with it, already!


	9. Never a Game

Blerg?

Chapter rating: T for I don't even know anymore. c:

**Never a Game**

The day Yamamoto Takeshi realized that no, everything that had happened in the last few years _wasn't_ a game was the moment one Gokudera Hayato got shot.

The mission had started off just fine. Find the Marticellio family and observe their facilities. A simple mission to see if this new family would be a threat. Quiet, and with a pair of souped up binoculars (courtesy of Gianini), easy. Right? No. Very much no.

Somehow, they had been spotted. All Yamamoto knew of that few terse minutes between lying prone on the cool grass of the hilltop and the flight for their lives, was Gokudera's sudden hiss. After that was a whirlwind of emotions. Fear, for himself? Gokudera?; frustration, why couldn't they move _faster?_; anger, how had they seen them anyway?.

It all went too fast.

When it had happened, when Gokudera was hit, it wasn't like anything Yamamoto was expecting. There was no 'horrible sound that echoed within the walls of his soul', no 'heart stopping feeling that froze him in his tracks'. Nothing like that. Gokudera was running beside him, then he wasn't. Simple as that. This wasn't a game. This was never a game. Not at all.

A flash of Shigure Kintoki being whipped out of the sheath. A bright spray. A choked gasp. Was that really what happened? Did Yamamoto do what he just thought he did?

It couldn't have been. That had to be someone else that killed these people. He doesn't remember taking the lives of those who took down his friend. He doesn't remember anything between being found out, turning to see the feisty Italian fall, and scooping him up to run faster than he had ever thought possible.

One thing he'll never be able to wipe from his mind is the feeling of liquid warmth over his arms. A chilled form clutched desperately to his chest. Tsuna's horrified face as he beckons them into his home. The feeling of Gokudera's blood on his hands.

Then it was over.

His heart rate fell back to normal, and a logical thought process went back into place. Yamamoto Takeshi started to act human again. The adrenalin wore off, and the battle sense faded. He was back to good old baseball idiot again.

Except that Gokudera hadn't woken up yet.

It wasn't a bad wound. He managed to swing his body around at the right time to avoid hitting anything fatal. He took it in the right side of his abdomen. A slightly cracked rib from impact, but nothing vital was harmed.

It was more shock and bloodloss than anything. That's what they told him. Gokudera would be fine, he just needed to get his blood volume back up.

That didn't stop him from waiting. Worrying. For two days he sat by the silverettes bed, leaving only because of his body's requirements. Tsuna brought him food. Good trustworthy Tsuna. The Vongola Decimo was concerned about his friend as well. Both his friends. But he couldn't leave to sit with them as long as he desperately wished he could. There were loose ends to tie up, and apparently according to Reborn, only Tsuna could do that. So he helped in any way he could. Yamamoto found himself grateful for it.

When Gokudera woke up, it was like breathing again after being submerged in water for Primo knows how long. To think, all it took to remove Yamamoto from his rather zombie-like state was the sliver of a green eyed gaze, and a croaked 'Baseball Idiot?'.

Yamamoto just smiled widely and helped his friend sit up. No. It wasn't a game. But does that mean you couldn't have fun in life anyway?

Wrote in about 20 minutes after 3 hours grinding down a wood block for a project, and about 2 days of sleep deprivation. It's crap. I'm going to bed. :)


End file.
